


Where Tyler Chooses Caroline

by Saraphinethemysterious



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, forwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphinethemysterious/pseuds/Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caroline tells him to stay, he does. A fluffy one-shot inspired by the Forwood feels I have right now as I re-watch TVD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Tyler Chooses Caroline

I broke the sire bond for her.

I broke every bone in my body a hundred times for her.

Real love is stronger than fake loyalty.

Only now, as I stand here in front of Caroline as she tells me to love her more than I hate Klaus, do I realize how much of an idiot I have been.

She tells me that if I take one more step out that door, it is over.

I will live the rest of my life hunting Klaus filled with hatred and I will have destroyed the only real love I have in my life.

Even if I do find Klaus and somehow manage to destroy his life the same way he has mine, I won’t have Caroline to come back to.

When I slowly turn on the balls of my feet and face Caroline once again, I see what I was about to throw away.

I see the tears forming in her eyes but also the dedication and love that I have always adored. I was about to leave this girl that loves me enough to not give up on me. How much of an idiot am I?

“I do.” My words come out in a low murmur but still make their way to her in the quiet room. “I love you more than I hate him.”

Realization hits her and she begins to grasp what I am saying and what it means.

“I’m so sorry, Care.” She deserves that apology along with thousands more that I can give her spread throughout the rest of my life—because I can’t leave. “You’ve stayed with me through all of it. Werewolf, hybrid, sire bond, and everything in between and I don’t deserve all the chances you’ve given me.”

Caroline catches her breath and speaks in a tone that makes her sound like she’s never been more confident in anything. “Tyler, I’d give you a thousand more chances and I’ll never give up on you. I just need _you_ to not give up on _us_.”

I am about to rid her of all her doubts and tell her I will never give up on us when she continues. “I get it, okay? Klaus is driving you insane with everything he’s done. He’s gotten like that to all of us. But looking for revenge—it’s going to do nothing but make you into someone you’re not. I’m afraid that with only hate in your mind…” She’s having trouble chocking out the words now and I see it’s because she is on the verge of tears.

I rush towards Caroline and grab her hands in mine. Now standing in front of her, I lower my volume to a loud whisper. “I know, I know,” I soothe. “I don’t want to be overcome with hate. You’re the love of my life and of course I’ll stay and be yours.” She smiles at this and that, of course, makes me smile in return. “Frat parties could be fun.”

She giggles and I get to see her real smile. Not the one I had only a second ago but the one that makes me think everything will be alright. I want to see that smile for the rest of my life.

“Caroline, I’m so sorry. I just…”

Caroline’s hands left mine and came up to cup my face. “Don’t,” she cuts me off. “You were just lost. Everything is okay now. We’re together.”

I kiss her then. She’s the most amazing woman I have ever met in my entire life. She’s supported me and is willing to forgive me for all the wrongs I have done.

I love her.

I have always loved her but for a long time I was too lost to realize her love was something I could not so easily put aside. It is something that should be cherished and treasured. “I love you, Caroline Forbes, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you exactly how much.”

My hands move to her waist and hers around my neck as we kiss (which may lead to more as the night goes on—who knows?)

**Author's Note:**

> That was mostly just fluff and a bit short but , everyone needs that. Hope you liked it. -Saraphine


End file.
